Die Leiden des blonden Katers
by Gepocha
Summary: !SLASH, Crossdressing! „Und dafür soll ich ein Kleid tragen?" Glorfindel, der mit verschränkten Armen breitbeinig in Elronds Arbeitszimmer stand, hob eine Augenbraue.


Diese Geschichte gehört in die Glorfindel-Reihe, zu der auch "Blonder Kater" und "Theoretische Praxis der Sexualkunde" zählen.

Glorfindel ist ein Gary-Stu-ähnlicher Playboy mit der Arroganz in der Größe von Mittelerde. Er gefiel den Lesern so gut, dass ich nach immer mehr Geschichten über ihn gefragt werde. Seine Liason mit Haldir wurde mehrfach angedeutet, demnach hier auch mal die Geschichte dazu. Und für die Hobbypsychologen deutete ich auch mal die Abgründe in seiner Seele an.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

„Und dafür soll ich ein Kleid tragen?" Glorfindel, der mit verschränkten Armen breitbeinig in Elronds Arbeitszimmer stand, hob eine Augenbraue.

„Solche Informationen sendet man nicht einfach per Kurier. Ich brauche jemanden, der sich auf den neuesten Stand der Gerüchteküche in Lothlorien bringen kann" Elrond ließ eine Pause, doch Glorfindel schwieg nur. „Sie ist Galadriels Tochter. Du kannst nicht einfach als Glorfindel, der berüchtigte Männerheld, dort auftauchen und fragen, ob ihr Herz bereits vergeben ist."

„Warum reitest du nicht einfach hin und machst ihr einen Antrag?" Aus Glorfindels Zügen sprach reine Sturheit.

„Weil ich nicht als Herrscher einer anderen Stadt um die Hand einer möglicherweise bereits vergebenen Elfe anhalten kann. Ich würde mich zum Gespött machen. Wenn ich weiß, dass sie noch niemanden im Sinn hat, kann ich hin reiten … aber erst dann."

„Und du meinst nicht, dass deine Angebetete wütend ist, wenn du ihr deinen General als Elfe verkleidet schickst? Und wo wir schon dabei sind, denkst du nicht, dass mich jemand erkennen wird? Ich habe nicht gerade die Statur einer jungen Fee. Geschweige denn das Benehmen."

„Ich bin sicher, unsere Schneider werden eine Lösung finden. Du wirfst dich eh an jeden halbwegs gutaussehenden Kerl, damit wird die Scharade glaubwürdig."

„Ich gehe noch ein bisschen weiter als mich nur zu werfen – und dass macht die Scharade wieder höchst unglaubwürdig", konterte Glorfindel trocken.

„Du wirst einfach Abstand davon nehmen müssen, gleich jeden Verführten auch ins Bett zu ziehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird es ja eine lehrreiche Erfahrung für dich. Solange du deinen Mund nicht aufmachst, bist du ansehnlich und manierlich. Die werden dir das schon abkaufen."

„Du willst, dass ich tagelang im selben Kleid rum renne, mich an junge Elfen schmeiße und ihnen die neuesten Gerüchte aus der Nase ziehe, damit du dich nicht vor deiner Angebeteten blamierst? Verstehe ich das in allen Details richtig?" Er sah Elrond voller Ernst nicken. „Und was für eine Adlige soll ich spielen? Es gibt nicht so viele Elfen in diesen Landen. Galadriel mindestens wird mich durchschauen."

„Dein Name ist Amalia aus dem Hause der goldenen Blume."

„Das ist mein Haus."

„Sie ist deine Frau."

„Wie bitte?" Glorfindel trat einen Schritt vor und löste seine Arme. „Meine was? Jeder weiß, dass ich keine Frau habe!"

„Du warst eine einfache Magd hier in Imladris, bis dein Göttergatte dich kennen lernte, dir verfiel und für dich all seine Männergeschichten aufgab. Das macht auch deine durchgreifende Persönlichkeit glaubhaft."

„Kein Elf würde das glauben!" Glorfindel versuchte, seine Stimme leise zu halten, aber diese Fähigkeit war ihm noch nie gegeben worden.

„Kein Elf, der dich kennt. Aber man kennt dich in Lothlorien nicht. Flechte dein Haar wie die adligen Damen hier in Imladris, schauspielere ein bisschen und jeder wird dir glauben" Elrond nickte überzeugt. „Und wehe, du vermasselst es."

„Elrond, du solltest jemanden schicken mit … Feingefühl. Mit Takt. Mit … ach, was weiß ich, mit schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Du kannst nicht wirklich wollen, dass ich das mache" In Glorfindels Stimme mischte sich ein Hauch Verzweiflung. „Warum schickst du nicht eine echte Elfe?"

„Weil es hier keine Elfe gibt, der ich vertraue."

Glorfindel blinzelte. Doch, das hatte er gerade wirklich gehört. Elrond vertraute ihm? Er fühlte sich ja schon ein wenig geehrt, aber musste das solche Formen annehmen? Er befand sich noch immer in einer Art Schockstarre, als Elrond ihm sagte, an welchen Schneider er sich wenden sollte. Und als Elrond ihm schließlich die Tür aufhielt, verstand er das Gaulwiehern und ging.

Was bei den Valar hatte Elrond ihm da jetzt wieder eingebrockt?

* * *

Glorfindel verbrachte die komplette Reise mit Übungen. Er befahl sogar seinen vier Soldaten, die er als Schutz aus Imladris mitgenommen hatte, ihn zu korrigieren und mit Tipps auszustatten. Natürlich hatten die vier keinerlei Ahnung, warum Glorfindel in Kleid und Damenschuhen vor ihnen auf und ab spazierte, aber er lehrte sie – nicht viel anders als beim Drill – ihn Amalia zu nennen und schärfte ihnen ein, dass sie mit absolut niemandem hierüber sprechen dürften. Sie folgten seinem Befehl natürlich. Wenn auch sichtlich verwirrt und etwas verunsichert. Einer hatte die Dreistigkeit zu fragen, ob sie sich wirklich von einer Frau so herum kommandieren lassen sollten. Glorfindels Erwiderung bestand darin, ihm mit seinem Fächer zu entwaffnen und zu präzisieren: „Der Frau eures Generals."

Im Inneren musste er sich zugestehen, dass ihm das hier sehr viel mehr Spaß machte, als er erwartet hatte. Er glaubte immer noch nicht, dass man ihm glauben würde, er sei eine Frau, doch die Herausforderung war prickelnd. Elfen als Frau zu verführen … er müsste seine Strategie stark ändern. Sie als Frau zu verführen und später als Mann im Bett zu haben, das verlangte Fingerspitzengefühl. Einen scharfen Intellekt und eine eine noch schärfere Zunge.

Weiterhin hatte er einige neue Nachteile. Waren seine Größe und Muskelmasse als Mann ein betörender Faktor, so waren sie als Frau eher angsteinflößend. Wer wollte schon eine Frau, die größer war als man selbst und so aussah, als könne sie Schwerter entzwei brechen? Sein Haar hingegen, was ihm normalerweise einen recht femininen Touch gab, war nun ein unentbehrlicher Faktor seiner Verkleidung. Und Damentoiletten waren zum Glück nicht viel schwerer als Kriegerzöpfe. Er wirkte wie eine recht maskuline Frau. Sicherlich manns genug, um den Männerheld Glorfindel in den Bund der Ehe zu zerren.

Nicht, dass er jemals wirklich einem Mannsbild von Frau verfallen würde, aber ansatzweise glaubwürdig. Und die Gehorsamkeit seiner Männer konnte er nutzen, um Amalias resolute Persönlichkeit klar zu machen.

Er fühlte sich zwar eher wie eine dieser nordischen Bergfrauen, die in der Menschenwelt in den Minen schufteten, ein Kreuz wie ein Bär hatten und nicht einen Hauch von Eleganz, aber seine spitzen Ohren wiesen ihn als fraglos vollblütiges Mitglied der elfischen Rasse aus.

„Herrin Amalia?", meldete sich einer seiner Männer.

„Ihr habt die Erlaubnis zu sprechen, Hauptmann."

„Äh … danke. Was genau ist unsere Geschichte? Warum bringen wir euer Gnaden nach Lothlorien?"

Hm … eine erstaunlich gute Frage. Warum sollte Amalia, frisch vermählte Gattin des bekannten Herrn Glorfindels nach Lothlorien reisen? Er warf einige Möglichkeiten in seinem Kopf hin und her, bevor er entschied: „Mein Gemahl denkt über die Möglichkeit einer erweiterten Soldatenausbildung nach, in der Soldaten des Reiches in das jeweils andere Reich geschickt werden, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu verbessern. Ich soll den Trainingsstand der lothlorischen Soldaten inspizieren und mit Herrn Celeborn über die Möglichkeit eines solchen Austauschs sprechen."

„Und warum reist euer Gemahl nicht selbst, Herrin Amalia?" Glorfindels Anerkennung des jungen Soldaten stieg. Er schien über die Konsequenzen dieses Auftrags mehr nachgedacht zu haben als Glorfindel selbst.

„Mein Gemahl ist ein vielbeschäftigter Mann. Er hat mich in allen notwendigen Angelegenheiten gelehrt, sodass ich ihn adäquat vertreten kann."

„Hm … und wie lange seid ihr schon verheiratet, Herrin?"

„Gute Frage" Glorfindel seufzte. „Kurz genug, dass die Benachrichtigung über die Vermählung Lothlorien noch nicht erreicht hat. Das gibt uns nur ein Zeitfenster von elf Wochen. Weniger, genau genommen. Hätte es da schon konkrete Pläne gegeben, hätte man das dem Botschafter bereits mitteilen können … sagen wir, die Hochzeit ist sieben Wochen her. Mein Gemahl und ich nahmen uns eine Woche Urlaub, bevor seine Pflichten ihn zurück forderten."

„Das ist harsch" Die Augenbrauen des jungen Elf zogen sich zusammen. „Normalerweise gibt es mehrere Wochen Urlaub nach der Vermählung für das glückliche Paar."

„Wie bereits gesprochen, mein Gemahl ist vielbeschäftigt. Demnach habe ich mich allein auf Reisen begeben und plane sie im Sinne meines Herrn" Glorfindel nickte. „Die Liebe, die mein Gemahl und ich teilen, beruht auf vielen grundlegenden gemeinsamen Grundsätzen. Darunter sind Pflichtbewusstsein und Strenge."

„Ihr ward noch nie verliebt, oder?", fragte ein anderer Soldat.

„Nicht wirklich", gab Glorfindel zu, „wieso?"

„Eine Vermählung beruht auf Liebe. Dem Gefühl, einem anderen näher zu stehen als jedem anderen Geschöpf dieser Welt. Man teilt den Wunsch für immer beieinander zu sein, füreinander da zu sein, ineinander aufzugehe-"

Glorfindel unterbrach ihn: „Und wie glaubwürdig ist das bei mir?"

„Wir werden euch Folgschaft leisten wie eurem Gemahl, Herrin Amalia", schloss der Elf, der ihn zuerst angesprochen hatte, die Diskussion.

Glorfindel nickte nur resolut. Im Inneren seufzte er. Was, wenn ihn jemand auf seine Gefühle ansprechen würde?

* * *

„Wir grüßen euch, Herrin Amalia" Celeborn neigte leicht sein Haupt.

„Mögen die Valar mit euch sein, Herr Celeborn" Glorfindel nutzte die Verbeugung, die er bei den Damen gelernt und auf dem Weg geübt hatte. „Ich danke euch für eure Gastfreundschaft. Mein Gemahl Glorfindel aus dem Haus der goldenen Blume schickt mich, um für ihn Erkundigungen einzuziehen. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir etwas Zeit gewähren können."

„Erfrischt euch von eurer Reise und lernt unser schönes Land kennen. Unser Heim sei euer Heim für die Zeit eures Aufenthaltes. Ich werde schauen, dass ich in den kommenden Tagen Zeit für euch einrichten kann."

„Habt Dank, Herr Celeborn."

„Warum täuscht ihr uns, Herr Glorfindel?", fragte eine Stimme und einen Moment lang stockte der Elf. Doch als die Blicke um ihn herum sich nicht änderten, schloss er, dass die Stimme nur zu ihm gesprochen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf Galadriel. Er hatte von ihren Kräften gehört, doch es zu erleben … gruselig. Wie sollte er ihr antworten?

„Ich grüße auch euch, Herrin Galadriel. Herr Elrond und mein Gemahl haben mir von euch erzählt. Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu forsch mit meiner Ansprache. Es wäre mir eine persönliche Freude, euch kennen lernen zu dürfen."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Darf ich euch eine Einladung zum Tee aussprechen?", erwiderte die Fürstin.

„Bitte verfügt über mich, Herrin. Mein Herz ist voll Dankbarkeit für eure Anerkennung" Bei den Valar, das Schlimmste an diesem Auftrag waren fraglos die Höflichkeitsfloskeln, die man als Frau zu sprechen hatte. Sie gingen ihm auf die Nerven, wenn er sie hören musste und noch mehr, wenn er selbst sie aussprach.

„Ich werde euch morgen gegen Sonnenhöhe eine meiner Zofen vorbei senden" Galadriel nickte.

„Ich danke euch, Herrin."

„Elana, bitte führe unsere Gäste in ihre Gemächer", wies Celeborn eine Elfe an, „solltet ihr einen Wunsch haben, wendet euch bitte an sie."

Statt eines weiteren Dankes verbeugte sich Glorfindel erneut und folgte samt Garde der jungen Elfe. Sie wies beim Abstieg aus dem hohen Talan auf verschiedene verbundene Talane hin, deren Funktion sie ebenso erklärte. Glorfindel merkte sich vor allem, wo er am Abend etwas zu Essen finden konnte. Entsprechend seiner Rolle – und seines Interesses – lenkte er das Gespräch baldig auf die Platzierung des Trainingshallen, Schießübungsplätze und Arenen. Zwar kannte Elana sich nicht mit der militärischen Stärke und Rangordnung aus, aber sie konnte ihn neben den Ortschaften die Räumlichkeiten der Hauptmänner – hier genannt Hauptwächter – beschreiben.

Es traf nicht gerade seine Begeisterung zu erfahren, dass Celeborn das Äquivalent seines eigenen Postens in diesen Ländereien darstellte, doch man nahm, was man bekam. Er fragte weiter: „Und wie viele Hauptwächter führen eure Truppen?"

„Sie führen unsere Grenzwachen", korrigierte Elana ihn ohne Tadel, „und zählen vier. Es gibt Hauptwächter für Nord, Ost, Süd und West. Den Norden schützt Ingil, den Osten Haldir, den Westen Windroch und den Süden Cedroth. Cedroth ist der dienstälteste Wächter und berät Herrn Celeborn in allen militärischen Angelegenheiten."

Angenehm. Er würde doch mit einem Soldaten verhandeln können. Natürlich müsste Celeborn unterzeichnen, aber Besprechungen mit einem Vollzeitsoldaten stellten sich immer kürzer und ergebnisorientierter dar als langwierige Diskussionen mit Landsfürsten.

Huh … er sollte nicht vergessen, dass er eigentlich hier war, um die junge Herrin auszuspionieren und nicht, um Militärbündnisse zu besiegeln. Das könnte er das Frau des Generals sowieso nicht … er müsste irgendwann nochmal als er selbst wiederkommen.

„Ich danke euch, Elana" Sie hatten derweil auch den Talan erreicht, in dem Glorfindel zu nächtigen angewiesen war.

„Gern. Soll ich euch in der Frühe eine Zofe zum Ankleiden schicken?"

Zum was? Glorfindel stockte kurz und blinzelte überrascht. Frauen ließen sich ankleiden? So schwer waren Kleider nun auch nicht anzuziehen. Nach einigen Momenten brachte er hervor: „I- ich danke euch für das Angebot, sehe jedoch keine Notwendigkeit. Kann ich ein Waschbasin im Talan finden?"

„Aber natürlich" Elana verbeugte sich.

„Dann brauche ich nichts weiteres. Habt Dank für eure Führung" Glorfindel nickte ihr zu und wandte sich zu seinen Männern. „Genießt euren Aufenthalt, Männer. Ich werde euch rufen, sollte ich eure Begleitung benötigen. Macht Imladris keine Schande, hört ihr?"

Alle vier salutierten auf der Stelle.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Glorfindel den Talan.

* * *

„Bitte setzt euch zu mir, Herrin Amalia."

Glorfindel, der in einem formvollendeten Knicks verbeugt geblieben war, erhob sich und trat vor. Die Herrin Galadriel hatte ihn in einen der Räume ihres Marmortalans führen lassen, in dem um einen niedrigen Tisch Felle und Kissen auslagen. Mangels Übung wirkte er wenig elegant, als er sich in seinem Kleid setzte, doch zum Glück war außer einer weiteren Elfe niemand anderes anwesend. Und diese konzentrierte sich gerade darauf, den Tee einzuschenken.

„Danke, Suleen" Galadriel nickte ihr zu, worauf sie sich verbeugte und sie verließ. „Nun … wir sind unter uns."

„Ich möchte mich sehr für meine Verkleidung entschuldigen, Herrin Galadriel. Ich habe sie nicht in böser Absicht angelegt. Bitte lasst mich erklären" Die Herrin des Waldes nickte mit einem gütigen Lächeln. Sie schien ihm nicht böse, eher wirkte sie amüsiert. „Ich wollte einen Austausch von Soldaten zwischen Imladris und Lothlorien vorschlagen zum Zwecke der Weiterbildung. Aus diesem Grund wünsche ich eure Wächter zu inspizieren, wie sie sich in natürlicher Umgebung verhalten. Ich fürchtete, wenn ich als Glorfindel erschiene, würden sie sich verstellen. Ich hoffte, ich könne mir in meiner Verkleidung ein natürlicheres Bild machen."

„Ihr unterschätzt euch, Glorfindel" Galadriels Gesicht zierte ein noch breiteres Lächeln, was kleine Fältchen an ihrem Augen erschienen ließ. „Elrond hat weise gewählt. Eure schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten sind außerordentlich. Ohne meine speziellen Fähigkeiten hätte mich dies fraglos überzeugt."

Glorfindel seufzte nur. Was sollte er schon dazu sagen? Sie wusste anscheinend alles, was es zu wissen gab. Er hatte Elrond doch gesagt, dass er die hohe Herrin nie im Leben würde täuschen können.

„Um euch eure Mission zu erleichtern, meine Tochter hat ein leichtes Interesse an einem bestimmten Elf. Allerdings weiß ich, dass dieser Elf ihr Interesse nicht erwidert. Elrond solle sich ganz frei fühlen, ihr seine Aufwartung zu machen."

„Ihr habt meinen tiefsten Dank, Herrin Galadriel. Ihr nehmt eine große Bürde von meinen Schultern" Glorfindel ließ die Luft aus seinen Lungen weichen und hob die Teetasse zu seinen Lippen. Geruch und Aroma erwiesen sich als exquisit. „Und hat mein Herr noch eine Chance, nun, da ihr von der Scharade wisst, die er inszeniert hat?"

„Bei mir nicht", antwortete Galadriel, allerdings als Stimme in seinem Kopf. Ausgesprochen war ihre Antwort: „Meine Tochter muss davon nicht wissen."

„Dann werde ich meine Verkleidung behalten und meinen eigenen Auftrag verfolgen?" Glorfindel hob das Ende des Satzes zu einer Frage.

„Ich werde meinen Gatten unterrichten" Galadriel nickte. „Es hat mich sehr gefreut, dass ihr mit mir Tee getrunken habt."

„Ich danke euch für eure Einladung" Glorfindel erhob sich, verbeugte sich sogleich wieder und trat so einen Schritt zurück. „Kann ich eure Hauptwächter beim Abendmahl finden?"

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel" Sie wandte sich ihrem Tee zu. Als Glorfindel den Türbogen erreichte, sprach sie jedoch noch einmal seinen Namen, sodass er sich zu ihr drehte. Ihr Blick schien ihn zu durchbohren, nicht bedrohlich, doch erschauderlich. „Brecht Haldir nicht das Herz."

Glorfindel schluckte. Haldir … das war der Name eines der Hauptwächter, richtig? Konnte die Herrin Galadriel auch die Zukunft sehen?

Sie nickte nur, was ihn sofortig zum Gehen bewegte. Er flüchtete nicht. Aber er zog einen strategischen Rückzug Gedanken über die unheimlichen Kräfte der Herrin des Waldes vor.

* * *

„Herrin Amalia" Die vier Soldaten erhoben sich, als Glorfindel näher kam und verbeugten sich.

„Rühren", befahl er mit voller Selbstverständlichkeit, wenn auch mit verstellter Stimme, „habt ihr bereits Freunde gefunden, Männer?"

„Die Wächter Lundiel, Heroth und Orophin, Herrin", erwiderte derjenige, der ihn bereits auf dem Hinweg befragt hatte. Die drei besagten Elfen erhoben sich ebenfalls und deuteten eine Verbeugung an.

„Seif gegrüßt" Glorfindel nickte ihnen zu. „Ich suche die vier Hauptwächter. Sind sie zugegen?"

Zwei der drei tauschten einen Blick, während der Dritte ihm antwortete: „Ingil und Cedroth halten Wache. Windroch und Haldir findet ihr an jenem Tisch dort drüben" - er deutete auf einen Tisch für nicht mehr als fünf an der östlichen Wand des Speisesaals - „Haldir ist der kantigere von beiden."

Urgh … Glorfindel schüttelte sich fast. Kantigere? Das vor ihm war fraglos ein Elf, an dem er sich nicht versuchen würde. Welche ein grauenvoller Sinn für Asthetik. Er nickte ihm dennoch mit einem Dank auf den Lippen zu und wünschte den anderen noch einen schönen Abend. Sein Weg führte ihn in gerader Linie zu dem Tisch der zwei Hauptwächter, an dem außer den beiden zur Zeit niemand saß.

„Einen guten Abend, meine Herren."

Die zwei sahen mit Überraschung in den Augen auf. Windroch war von nahem ein doch recht ansehnliches Exemplar eines Elfen. Sein glattes Haar in der Farbe von Stroh wies mehrere Kriegerzöpfe auf, die ihn als dienstälter als seinen Kollegen auswiesen. Insgesamt wirkte er jedoch delikater, feiner als der fast silberhaarige Haldir. Vielleicht hatte der Wächter mit der Bezeichnung kantig doch nicht so sehr gefehlt. Glofindels Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich Windroch zu.

Mit Glorfindels Blick auf sich antwortete dieser: „Seid gegrüßt …?"

„Herrin Amalia aus dem Haus der goldenen Blume. Ich bin die Gemahlin von Glorfindel, dem General von Imladris. Ich soll ihn an seiner statt vertreten in den aufkommenden Verhandlungen um ein Militärbündnis zwischen unseren Ländern" Glorfindel ließ das kurz sacken. „Darf ich mich zu ihnen setzen?"

„Ah … ja, natürlich … ah … willkommen in Lothlorien" Windroch schluckte und senkte den Blick auf den Tisch, während er mit ihm sprach. Es wirkte fast, als hätte er noch nie mit einer Frau gesprochen. Nun, vielleicht hatte er das nicht. Manche Soldaten lebten recht isoliert von der restlichen Bevölkerung.

„Seid gegrüßt, Herrin Amalia" Haldir währenddessen nickte mit einem Blick in Glorfindels Augen. „Bitte verzeiht unsere Überraschung. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass es jemals vorkam, dass wir mit einer Frau über militärische Bündnisse plauderten."

Sein Lächeln war pure Arroganz. Er nahm Glorfindel in seiner Verkleidung als Frau nicht für voll, das war zweifellos zu spüren. Glorfindels Aufmerksamkeit fand einen ganz neuen Fokus. Diesen Elf zu Fall zu bringen … das war wahrlich mal eine Herausforderung. Er mochte nicht der hübscheste sein, aber Charakterstärke würde den Sieg nur um so schmackhafter machen.

„Der Umgang mit einer Frau scheint euch ganz allgemein durcheinander zu bringen" Glorfindel lehnte sich etwas seitlich gegen seine Stuhllehne und legte den Arm darauf. „Darf ich die vage Vermutung stellen, dass sie beide unverheiratet sind?"

„Und welch einen Wert hätte eine solche Informationen für eine verheiratete Frau?" Haldirs linke Augenbraue hob sich minimal und wurde mit einem schnellen Zucken seiner Muskulatur wieder nach unten befördert. Nicht schnell genug jedoch, um Glorfindels Bemerken zu entkommen.

„Es ist wichtig, seine Verhandlungspartner zu kennen. Auch wenn mir gesagt wurde, dass die Diskussion wahrscheinlich mit Cedroth und Herrn Celeborn geführt werden wird, so sind beide doch zur Zeit unpässlich und ich finde mich bei Ihnen beiden wieder. Für mich ist es gegenstandslos, wessen Truppen ich inspiziere. Doch deren Hauptmann oder hier Hauptwächter vorher zu kennen scheint mir ein erstrebenswertes Ziel."

Haldir war während seiner Worte und kaum merkliches Stück zurückgewichen und blinzelte nun, bevor er etwas leiser fragte: „Seid ihr sicher, dass euer Mann eure Truppen führt?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass er keine schlechte Wahl getroffen hat, mich als seine Vertretung zu schicken" Glorfindel erlaubte das Lächeln bis zu seinen Lippen vorzudringen. Er folgte diesem mit stahlharter Stimme gesprochenen Satz mit etwas weicheren Tönen. „Erzählt mir doch von euch, Haldir von Lothlorien."

„Ich bekleide mein Amt seit zweihundertdreiundsiebzig Sonnenwenden und bin damit der dienstjüngste Hauptwächter. Meine Truppe zählt achtundfünfzig Wächter, von denen stets fünfzehn bis zwanzig im Dienst sind" Sein Ton war automatisch in den Sprachtrott verfallen, den jeder Soldat, der seinen Vorgesetzten regelmäßig Meldung geben musste, erlernt hatte.

„Wie lange ward ihr Wächter, bevor ihr zum Hauptwächter wurdet?" Glorfindel überschlug in seinem Kopf, wie viel Tage es in Anspruch nehmen würde, Haldir zu verführen. Mindestens zwei. Realistisch gesehen wahrscheinlich vier oder fünf. Nun, Elrond würde ihn nicht so bald zurück erwarten.

„Um die tausendsiebenhundert Sonnenwenden" Haldir lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme. Wohl eher fünf als vier Tage demnach.

„Das heißt, ihr ward im Dienst zur Zeit des letzten Krieges. Habt ihr dort gekämpft?" Wenn man einen stolzen Mann angeln wollte, half es, ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit zu geben, indem man ihm die Möglichkeit gab, über seine Erfolge zu sprechen.

„Natürlich."

Hm … nur schien Haldir kein Elf zu sein, der gerne über sich sprach. Das konnte zwei Gründe haben. Entweder er war unsicher – das würde die Verführung erleichtern – oder er hatte schlicht und ergreifend keinerlei Interesse an Glorfindel. Zweiteres hatte ihn bisher nicht immer aufgehalten, aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde es die Verführung zeitaufwendiger machen als Haldir es wert war.

„Ihr seid einer der wortkargen Charaktere, hm?" Glorfindel lehnte etwas näher und sandte dem anderen einen Augenaufschlag.

„Err ..." Haldirs Blick senkte sich, schwankte kurz zu Windroch, der mit etwas geweiteten Lidern zurück blickte und wanderte zurück zu Glorfindel. „Ich vermute …?"

Wunderbar. Ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln legte sich auf Glorfindels Lächeln und er tat nichts, um es zu unterdrücken. Er hob einen Arm, um sein Kinn auf die entsprechende Hand zu stützen und senkte den Kopf ein wenig, damit ein paar seiner lockigen Strähnen in sein Gesicht fielen. Mit etwas tieferer, aber natürlich noch immer weiblich erhöhter Stimme stellte er fest: „Ihr seid also unverheiratet."

„Das ist keine Schlussfolgerung aus meinen Worten" Haldir richtete sich ein wenig auf und seine Lider verengten sich. Wie ein Falke kurz vor dem Sturz auf seine Beute.

„Es ist eine Schlussfolgerung aus eurem Verhalten" Glorfindel lehnte sich zurück, sodass er wieder aufrecht saß. „Um wie viel Uhr beginnt ihr morgen das tägliche Exerzieren eurer Truppe?"

Haldir betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang regungslos. Die Starre wurde gebrochen durch sein eigenes Blinzeln – früher als bei einem der vielen Wettkämpfe, wo man sich ansah und versuchte, sich nicht zu regen, doch später als reiner Zufall es entschuldigen könnte – und er antwortete mit einer Spur von Widersinn in der Stimme: „Eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang. Meine Truppe ist in drei Schichten aufgeteilt. Ich trainiere zuerst mit der Nachtschicht nach ihrer Rückkehr, gefolgt von der Abendschicht vor ihrer Abreise und schließlich die Tagesschicht nach ihrer Wiederkehr."

„In diesem Fall schlage ich vor, dass wir uns zum Frühstück treffen und ich euch anschließend begleite. Zumindest eine Gruppe würde ich gern beobachten."

Erneut hielt Haldir einen Moment inne, bevor er nickte. Der Moment war zumindest kürzer als der letzte. Glorfindel hätte sich seinen selbstgestellten Auftrag leichter machen können, wäre er dies mit etwas weniger Durchsetzungskraft angegangen, allerdings hätte er sich damit die Verführung Haldirs erschwert. Zumindest, solange er unter dem Kleid ein Mann war. Und Glorfindel hatte nicht vor, das zu ändern.

Er wünschte den beiden Elfen eine gute Nacht und entschwand ohne ein Abendessen. Was man nicht alles für Opfer brachte für den richtigen Effekt …

* * *

„Seid gegrüßt, Haldir" Glorfindel prüfte mit einer Hand den Sitz seiner Frisur, bevor er ohne eine weitere Frage dem Hauptwächter gegenüber Platz nahm. „Ich hoffe, die Valar haben euch schöne Träume gesandt."

„Ah … danke" Haldir wich seinem Blick aus. „Guten Morgen."

„Werdet ihr schüchtern im Tageslicht?" Glorfindel brach ein Stück Lembas für sich und nahm eine handvoll Beeren. „Ich bin noch dieselbe wie gestern Abend."

„Sind viele Frauen in Imladris so wie ihr?" Haldir versuchte, seinen Blick zu erwidern.

„Aber nein" Glorfindel sandte ein amüsiertes Lächeln. „Das wäre ja langweilig. Die meisten Frauen sind zurückhaltend, still und naiv. Ich höre, bei euch dürfen Frauen den Truppen beitreten?"

„Nun … in Ausnahmefällen" Haldir sah kurz zu etwas oder jemandem zur Rechten, doch Glorfindel folgte seinem Blick nicht.

„Bei uns wäre so etwas völlig undenkbar. Die wenigsten Frauen möchten in Waffenkunde unterrichtet werden" Glorfindel unterbrach sich selbst mit einer Erdbeere. „Ich empfinde das als eine Schande. Gondolin wäre nicht gefallen, hätten wir Frauen Seite an Seite mit unseren Männern gekämpft."

„Ihr lebtet zur Zeit Gondolins?" Haldir sah mit Interesse in den Augen auf.

Zu schade. Ihn mit Geschichten zu begeistern wäre zu einfach gewesen. Nun ja, er hatte eine Maskerade zu bewahren. Er antwortete demnach: „Leider nein. Doch mein Mann hat mir sehr viel erzählt … interessiert euch der Fall von Gondolin?"

„Ich habe alle Bücher gelesen, die ich finden konnte" In Haldirs Augen brannte das Feuer eines Elflings, der endlich eine lang ersehnte Geschichte in die Hände bekam. Es ließ ihn tausende Jahre jünger wirken. „Da gab es nur eine Liste der Gefallenen, mehr wie der Report eines Soldaten. Es gab kaum Informationen, was wann wo geschah und wer dort gegen wen kämpfte. Es muss eine großartige Schlacht gewesen sein … ich wünschte, ich könnte euren Mann treffen."

„Um ihn über seinen eigenen Tod auszufragen?" Glorfindel hob eine Augenbraue. „Wie oft habt ihr gekämpft, Haldir? Wurdet ihr schon einmal verletzt? Hat sich schonmal ein Pfeil oder ein Schwert in euch gebohrt? Wisst ihr, wie es sich anfühlt, seine eigenen Gedärme halten zu müssen, weil einem der Bauch aufgeschnitten wurde? Kennt ihr den fahlen Geschmack des nahenden Todes?"

Haldirs Lider zitterten, geweitet von Schrecken und einem Hauch von … Angst?

„Ihr solltet bedenken, nach was ihr fragt, wenn ihr vor meinen Mann tretet" Glorfindel nickte langsam und wandte sich seinem Essen zu. Verdammt … er hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Dunkelheit noch in ihm steckte. Möglicherweise hatte er sich gerade alle Chancen ruiniert. Elflinge ihrem hoffnungsvollen Optimismus zu berauben konnte zwar Leben retten, doch auch Herzen brechen. Welches Recht hatte er, Haldir seine Träumereien zu nehmen?

„Darf ich euch nach eurem Alter fragen, Herrin Amalia?" Haldirs Stimme enthielt alle Höflichkeit, die ein Elf aufbringen konnte und eine ordentliche Portion Respekt.

„Wie impertinent" Glorfindel hob den Kopf mit einem Lächeln, das seine scharfen Worte milderte. „Schämt ihr euch nicht? Wir Elfen mögen nicht altern und doch zeugt diese Frage von Unhöflichkeit."

„Bitte verzeiht" Haldir zog den Kopf ein, doch lächelte. „Ich vermute, die Weisheit eures Mannes sprach aus euch. Bitte erzählt mir doch mehr von ihm, damit ich ihm nicht vor den Kopf stoße."

„Mit Freuden" Glorfindel konnte sich dem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln, das sich auf seine Lippen schlich, nicht erwehren.

* * *

Glorfindel hatte den Truppenübungen für zwei Stunden zugesehen, bevor er abnicken konnte, wirklich alles ausreichend analysiert zu haben. Die Übungen verrichteten die Wächter tadellos, doch wirkliche Kämpfe schienen die meisten nie gefochten zu haben. Vielleicht erschossen sie die meisten Orks. Ihre Stärken lagen auf jeden Fall kaum im Nahkampf.

So zumindest seine Einschätzung. Er sollte seine Theorie prüfen.

„Haldir" Der Hauptwächter, der gerade die Haltung eines Soldaten korrigierte, drehte sich sofortig zu ihm. „Ich möchte euch gern herausfordern."

„Herausfordern?" Ob der Worte stoppten einige der Elfen ihre Übungen. „Ihr meint im Kampf?"

„Sehr wohl. Als Hauptwächter solltet ihr ein sehr fähiger Kämpfer sein. Ihr sollt mir als Beispiel für eure Truppe gelten" Mittlerweile hatten absolut alle gestoppt und sahen abwechselnd zu einem von ihnen. Haldir allerdings hatte seine Züge verkniffen. „Der Nahkampf scheint die schwächste Disziplin eurer Truppen zu sein. Im Fernkampf können wir fraglos von euch lernen, also lasst mich sehen, ob wir euch im Nahkampf lehren können."

„Und ihr möchtet als Beispiel der Truppen Imladris auftreten?" Aus Haldirs Stimme sprach Spott. „Ihr habt mir heute morgen erst gesagt, dass Frauen den Truppen nicht beitreten dürfen."

„Niemand verbietet ihnen zu üben" Glorfindel trat langsam vor. Doch, das Kleid war in Ordnung. Die Schneider hatten sich Mühe gegeben, nachdem er sie wie eine Axt im Walde über ihre Fehler informiert hatte. Auch in einem Kleid musste man unbehindert kämpfen können. „Ich erlaube euch auch einen Vorteil. Der Fairness halber."

Einige der Soldaten lachten hämisch.

„Ich vermute, ihr erlaubt mir, nicht im Kleid kämpfen zu müssen" Haldir deutete eine neckende Verbeugung an. „Es soll mir zum Vorteil gereichen."

„Ich werde mit meinem Fächer kämpfen" Es ließ die Soldaten verstummen. „Er war mir stets ein guter Gefährte" Glorfindel ließ den mittelgroßen Fächer offen fallen in seiner Linken. „Er wird mir reichen, euch zu besiegen."

„Ihr haltet viel von euch."

„Ihr wisst, wer mich lehrt" Glorfindel ließ ein Lächeln durchscheinen, das andere stets als mysteriös bezeichneten. Es brachte den Ernst zurück auf Haldirs Züge. „Wagt es nicht, euch zurückzuhalten. Es würde meine Würde kränken."

Haldir nickte, während er seine Waffen zog. Die Soldaten hatten ihnen Platz gemacht und wisperten zueinander, während sie einen losen Kreis um sie bildeten. Das Spektakel schien sie mehr zu interessieren als ihre Übungen.

Haldir kämpfte mit zwei Schwertern. Die meisten Meister der zwei Klingen benutzten Langdolche, doch in Haldirs Händen wirkten die Schwerter ganz natürlich. Dass er mehr Kraft als die meisten Elfen hatte, sah man schon an seiner Statur. Glorfindel jedoch fürchtete das wenig. Er wusste ganz genau, was gut versteckt unter dem Kleid wartete, das er trug. Er nahm eine offensive, linksseitige Kampfpose ein, obwohl er nur den offenen Fächer ausstreckte. Haldir entgegnete mit einer offensiven, rechtsseitigen Pose, bei der er das zweite Schwert auf Höhe seiner Brust hielt.

„Der Kampf mit zwei Schwertern bietet Vor- und Nachteile", begann Glorfindel mit demselben Tonfall, mit dem er seine Truppen unterrichtete, „diese sind abhängig vom gewählten Kampfstil. Der offensive zweihändige Kampf, den euer Hauptwächter präferiert, zeichnet sich dadurch aus, seine Kraft auf zwei Klingen zu verteilen und dadurch flexible Schneidkräfte zu nutzen. Jedoch ist diese Technik nur erfolgreich, solange der Gegner schwächer ist. An dem Punkt, wo die Kraft beider Klingen zum Parieren benötigt wird, kann er nur entscheiden eine Klinge zu verwerfen und doppelhändig weiterzukämpfen" Glorfindel wartete einen Moment, doch Haldir folgte nur seiner Schrittfolge als seitversetzter Spiegel. „Greift mich an, Haldir. Stellt euch vor, ich sei ein Ork. Versucht mich zu töten. Und haltet euch nicht zurück."

Noch bevor er das letzte Wort ganz ausgesprochen hatte, war Haldir hervor geschnellt. Mit einem nach vorn gerichteten Sprung raste die ausgestreckte Klinge auf Glorfindels Brust zu. Die vorher noch zurück gehaltete Linke zielte auf seinen Bauch, noch schneller und tödlicher durch die Kraft der Beschleunigung.

Glorfindel wich zur Linken aus, um der schnellen Klinge zu entgehen. Die zweite Klinge schnellte an seiner linken Schulter vorbei und durchstieß den Fächern, den er vor seine Brust gezogen hatte. Mit der tödlichen Schnelligkeit einer zuschnappenden Schlange schloss er den Fächer, griff die geschlossene Gegenseite mit seiner freien Hand und hebelte das Schwert aus Haldirs Hand.

Mit einer Drehung weiter zu Haldirs Rechten griff er den Schwertschaft mit seiner Rechten und machte einen Satz weg von dem Hauptwächter. Im Augenblick der Springens merkte er, wie unnötig seine Vorsicht in diesem Fall gewesen war. Haldir war zu überrascht gewesen, um mehr zu tun als sich aufzurichten und ihm hinterher zu sehen.

Glorfindel nahm Position ein, diesmal mit vorgestreckter Rechter, in der das gewonnene Schwert lag. Haldir schien die Erkenntnis zu durchzucken, da er mit einem Mal sein verbliebenes Schwert mit beiden Händen griff und etwas in die Knie ging. Eine defensive, rechtsseitige Haltung.

„Sinnvollerweise schätzt man die Kraft des Gegners ein, bevor man den ersten Schlag setzt. Hätte ich ein Schwert gehabt, hätte das tödlich geendet" Die Soldaten, die vorher noch gelacht hatten, waren mucksmäuschenstill geworden. „In diesem Fall sehe ich einen Gegner, dessen Kraft mit einem zweihändig geführten Schwert nicht unterschätzt werden sollte. In diesem Fall ist bei zwei Schwertern" - er ließ den Fächer in seiner Linken wieder offen fallen - „keine offensive sondern eine halb oder voll defensive Haltung zu wählen."

Er demonstrierte kurz die halb und voll defensive Haltung und erläuterte Vor- und Nachteile. Auch Haldir schien ihm aufmerksam zuzuhören. Er machte keinerlei Bewegungen, die einen Angriff andeuteten. Er endete seine Erklärung in einer halb defensiven Haltung mit der ausgestreckten Rechten und dem Fächer geschlossen in der Rückhand der Linken.

Erneut erfolgte der Angriff knapp vor dem letzten Wort seiner Erklärung. Erneut sprach er weiter, während er den Angriff abwehrte. Das nun zweihändig geführte Schwert sauste von gerade oben auf ihn zu. Er fing es mit seiner Rechten ab, trat dabei jedoch mit dem linken Bein vor und drehte sich somit mit einer halben Rechtsdrehung mit Ausfall nach links zur Seite. Unbeirrt setzte Haldirs Schwert seinen Weg fort, doch Glorfindel konnte es lenken, indem er seine Klinge vor seine Brust zog. Der Weg des feindlichen Schwerts endete im ihm abgewandten Heft seiner eigenen Klinge, Haldirs rechte Schulter an seiner Linken. Schon fast träge hob er die Linke, in der er noch immer den Fächer in Rückhand trug und legte diesen an Haldirs Hals.

Haldir ließ sein Schwert sinken und nahm einen Schritt zur Seite. Glorfindel ließ ihn und reichte ihm sein Schwert zurück. Um sie herum lag erschüttertes Schweigen. Tja … hatte er es übertrieben? Vielleicht hätte er das nicht gerade als Amalia tun sollen. Als Glorfindel hätten sie es fraglos besser aufgenommen. Er hob seinen Fächer und ließ ihn offen fallen mit der Bemerkung: „Schaut, er ist heile geblieben. Ich war mir nicht sicher bei eurem ersten Stoß. Ihr habt eine Menge Kraft, Hauptwächter Haldir."

„Weckt fast Interesse, was General Glorfindel für einen 'Stoß' hat", murmelte ein Wächter zur Rechten zu einem anderen. Viele andere Kommentare waren weniger interessant und Glorfindel entschied, sie alle zu ignorieren.

„Habt Dank, Herrin Amalia" Haldir verbeugte sich, wenn auch recht steif und mit einem klaren Widerwillen. „Mir scheint, wir können viel von Imladris lernen."

„So wie wir von euch. Eure Bogenkunst ist vielversprechend und eure Augen scheinen mir geschulter als die unserer Soldaten" Ganz klar, er hatte den Stolz eines Mannes vor den Augen seiner Männer gekränkt. Das war fast immer eine schlechte Idee. Aber wie sonst sollte er Haldir dazu kriegen, seine Überlegenheit anzuerkennen, um den Wechsel von Frau zu Mann akzeptieren zu können? Glorfindel würde ihn dominieren müssen, als Frau wie als Mann. Es verlangte viel Fingerspitzengefühl bei einem solch stolzen Elf.

„Nun, dann sollten wir wohl unsere Fähigkeiten im Bogenschießen vergleichen" Ein Hauch von Selbstzufriedenheit und Rache lag in Haldirs Lächeln.

Glorfindel seufzte nur leise.

* * *

„Ich wünsche euch eine gute Wache", verabschiedete Haldir seine letzte Truppe für den Tag.

Glorfindel sah den Elfen einen Moment hinterher, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Haldir richtete, der zu ihm getreten war und ihm eine Hand anbat, um sich zu erheben. Glorfindel ergriff sie lächelnd.

„Sagt mir … warum dürfen Frauen den Truppen bei euch nicht beitreten? Keiner könnte behaupten, dass Ihr schlechter als ein Mann kämpft."

„Ich danke euch für das Kompliment, Haldir" Da dieser los ging, legte Glorfindel ungefragt eine Hand an seinen Ellenbogen als hätte er diesen angeboten. „Die wenigsten Frauen sind wie ich. Die meisten verbringen ihre Zeit lieber mit Sticken, Singen und Dichten."

„Seid ihr den schönen Künsten nicht zugetan?" Haldir wich seinem Blick aus.

„Seid ihr es?", gab er nur zurück.

Ein angenehmes Schweigen legte sich über sie beide. Ihr Weg führte sie zurück in die Talane zum großen Saal. Vor dem Betreten hielt Haldir einen Moment inne, sah kurz von Glorfindels Augen zu der Hand, die noch immer in der Kuhle seines Ellbogens lag, öffnete seinen Mund, doch schloss ihn auch nach einem Moment wieder.

So betraten sie den Saal mit Glorfindel an Haldirs Arm.

* * *

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Haldir mit dem Blick irgendwo seitlich von sich auf dem Boden statt Glorfindel anzusehen. Allerdings stand er vor der Tür von Glorfindels Talan. Das war mehr, als er für einen Tag vermutet hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Haldir" Glorfindel hielt ihm die fallende Hand auf Höhe seiner Brust hin und zum Glück deutete der Hauptwächter die Geste richtig und küsste seinen Handrücken. „Ein weiterer wunderschöner Tag im goldenen Wald."

Wie selbstverständlich bot Haldir ihm einen Arm an, um ihn an seiner Seite zu führen. Glorfindel beäugte das mit einem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln. Vielleicht könnte er doch bei unter drei Tagen bleiben.

„Und … was plant Ihr heute?", fragte Haldir vorsichtig.

„Nun, bis Herr Celeborn Zeit hat, bin ich ohne Beschäftigung. Gibt es etwas, das Ihr mir empfehlen könnt?" Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Haldir ein paar mehr oder weniger interessante Vorschläge hervor brachte. „Und habt Ihr Zeit, mich zu begleiten?"

„Ich … ich muss die Truppen trainieren. Und ich sollte bald auch wieder selbst zur Grenze. Es stärkt die Moral" Wie schon den ganzen Morgen blieb Haldirs Blick eher abgewandt.

„Und wann habt ihr frei? Ihr könnt doch nicht nur arbeiten."

„Ich … hatte bisher nie das Bedürfnis, mir freizunehmen ..." Erfüllte der Kerl eigentlich jedes Klischee? In seinem Leben schien es wirklich nichts als Arbeit zu geben. Wie äußerst langweilig.

„Dann wird bestimmt niemand unzufrieden sein, wenn Ihr einen Tag frei nehmt. Zeigt mir die Wunder des Waldes. Ich würde sie gerne mit euch erleben" Glorfindel legte etwas höchst Suggestives in seinen Ton.

„Ich … aber … die Wächter ...", stammelte Haldir hervor.

„Sie kommen einen Tag ohne euch aus" Glorfindel griff nach dessen freier Hand und zog ihn so näher, bis sie nur noch Stoff trennte. Wie einprogrammiert fiel Haldirs Blick nach unten, allerdings war das Kleid natürlich hochgeschlossen, um die falsche Brüste nicht zu verraten. „Wollt Ihr mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen?"

„Ich … äh … ich denke" Glorfindel drehte den Kopf und reckte ihn vor, als würde er Haldir küssen wollen. Wie hypnotisiert sah der andere auf seine Lippen, doch Glorfindel hielt fast einen kopfbreit Abstand. „Äh ..."

„Ich denke, Ihr wolltet mir zustimmen."

„Äh … ja … natürlich."

Zur Antwort überbrückte Glorfindel das kleine Stück zwischen ihnen, doch legte seine Lippen nur auf Haldirs Wange, bevor er in dessen Ohr hauchte: „Danke."

* * *

Windroch staunte nicht schlecht, als Haldir ihm mit kargen Worten beigebracht hatte, dass er sich den Tag frei nehmen würde, um die Herrin Amalia durch den goldenen Wald zu führen. Sein Blick hatte etwas Verdächtigendes, als er zwischen Amalia und Haldir hin und her wechselte. Einen Moment lang schien es, als wolle der Elf etwas sagen, jedoch nickte er am Ende nur.

Eine typische Reaktion für einen Soldaten. Manche Dinge hatten einen nichts anzugehen. Schließlich hinterfragte man auch nicht seine Vorgesetzten.

Mit Windrochs Zusicherung, Haldirs Truppen von seiner Abwesenheit zu unterrichten, brachen die zwei nach dem Frühstück zu ihrer Erkundungstour auf. Auf Glorfindels Bitte hin, nahm Haldir sogar einen Picknickkorb und eine Decke mit. Er führte Glorfindel zu einem Mellorn-Krater, dessen Schönheit atemberaubend war, zu einer Lichtung wunderschöner Blumen und schließlich zu einem See nahe der Siedlung. An dessen Ufer bat Glorfindel ihn, die Decke auszubreiten und das Picknick anzurichten.

„Ein wunderschöner Tag" Er ließ sich eine Hand reichen, bevor er sich setzte. „In wunderschöner Szenerie" Er sah unter gesenkten Lidern zu Haldir. „In wunderschöner Begleitung."

Der stolze Elf ließ nur fast panisch den Blick hin und her wandern, bevor er sich dem Picknickkorb zu wandte, um diesen auszupacken. Glorfindel seufzte innerlich. Hatte er das abysmale Glück, an eine Jungfrau geraten zu sein? Nicht, dass ihn das sonst störte, aber normalerweise paarte sich das mit jung und naiv und nicht mit hochrangig und zugeknöpft. Da könnte er auch Erestor verführen. Na ja, er hatte ihn sich ausgesucht, er würde es auch durchziehen.

„Man hat uns Wein eingepackt. Und Früchte", informierte Haldir ihn.

„Trauben?", fragte Glorfindel interessiert und legte sich mit dem Rücken auf die Decke.

„Ja, wir haben-" Haldir stockte, als er über seine Schulter sah und Glorfindel liegend erblickte. „Herrin Amalia? Es … fühlt Ihr euch nicht wohl?"

„Ich fühle mich sehr wohl. Gebt mir ein paar Trauben, bitte."

„Ah … ja, natürlich" Haldir griff in den Korb und zog einen Stängel voller, roter Trauben hervor. Er hielt sie unsicher in der Hand, während Glorfindel nur lächelte.

Der Liegende erbarmte sich und öffnete seine Lippen leicht.

Von Haldir kam keine Reaktion.

Ein weiteres innerliches Seufzen. Okay … schwere Geschütze waren notwendig. Glorfindel griff nach Haldirs Hand, lenkte diese zu den Trauben, ließ ihn eine Traube nehmen – zumindest so viel verstand er – und führte sie zu seinen Lippen. Er überlegte kurz, seine Zunge schon beim ersten mal einzusetzen, aber stempelte es als zu energisch ab. Die Traube kauend ließ er die Hand nach einer kurzen Liebkosung mit dem Daumen los und legte die eigene Hand über seinem Kopf auf die Decke. Er kannte den Effekt. Mit den fast losen Locken um sein Haupt war er ein Bild mystischer Wildheit.

„Dürfte ich noch eine Traube haben, bitte?"

„Uhm … wollt Ihr euch nicht aufsetzen?" In Haldirs Augen schwebte ein Hauch von Panik.

„Es ist schön, in der Sonne zu liegen. Sie ist so mild zwischen den goldenen Bäumen" Glorfindel ließ seine Lippen geöffnet.

Es brauchte einen Moment – ehrlich gesagt fast eine halbe Minute – bevor eine weitere Traube seine Lippen berührte. Erneut nahm er sie ganz unschuldig entgegen und berührte die Fingerspitzen weder mit seiner Zunge noch mit seinen Lippen. Nach einem Moment des Kauens ließ er die Lippen wieder offen fallen und nur wenige Sekunden später spürte er eine weitere Traube an ihnen.

Dieses mal berührte er wie zufällig mit den Lippen Haldirs Fingerspitzen. Dessen Hand zuckte zurück, als wären seine Lippen aus Feuer. Der Elf hatte wirklich die Unschuld eines Neureifen. Es wäre lustig, wenn es nicht so verdammt frustrierend wäre.

Die nächste Traube brauchte eine halbe Ewigkeit. Glorfindel ließ deshalb nicht von seinem Plan ab. Erneut nutzte er seine Lippen, dieses mal ohne ein Zucken des anderen. Er ließ zwei weitere Trauben vergehen, bis seine Zunge ins Spiel kam. Erneut quittierte Haldir es mit einem Zucken.

„Wünscht Ihr etwas Wein, Herrin Amalia?" Haldir wandte sich ab.

„Nennt mich doch nur Amalia" Glorfindel setzte sich auf. „Und ich hätte gern etwas Wein" Er lehnte sich gegen Haldirs Seite, als würde er in den Korb sehen. „Was für einen Wein hat man uns denn eingepackt?"

„Einen … roten" Haldir zitterte leicht. „Ich … entschuldigt mich, bitte" Mit einem Mal sprang er auf und lief Richtung Wald.

Glorfindel seufzte nur – diesmal hörbar. Wo hatte der Kerl seine Libido? Zuhause gelassen? Der war ja fast so schlimm wie Gildor damals in Tirion. Und der hatte wenigstens die Ausrede, dass Glorfindel es wirklich übertrieben hatte mit der Spitzenwäsche unter dem Bademantel … er war halt noch jung und unerfahren gewesen.

Ehrlich, er wollte keine selbstbewusste Frau sein. Da war es ja sogar als Kerl einfacher, Männer zu verführen. Kannten die eigentlich nichts als rehäugige, schüchterne Jungfrauen?

* * *

„Herrin Amalia?" Haldir trat an die Decke.

Glorfindel hatte ihn schon die letzten hundert Fuß gehört, aber er hatte es nicht für nötig befunden, darauf zu reagieren. Wenn Haldir lieber Rehaugen mochte, sollte er doch lernen, was eine echte Zicke sein konnte.

„Uhm … Amalia?" Haldir kniete sich hinter ihm auf die Decke. „Habe ich euch erzürnt?"

„Ihr habt mich ohne Entschuldigung sitzen gelassen. Das ist sehr unhöflich, Hauptwächter Haldir" Glorfindel ließ den Wein langsam in seinem Glas schwenken. „Ich erwarte bessere Manieren von einem Mann eures Standes."

Es vergingen einige Sekunden, bevor der andere sagte: „Entschuldigung?"

Glorfindel warf einen vernichtenden Blick über seine Schulter. Haldir senkte nur den Kopf. Der Blonde atmete hörbar aus und urteilte: „Vergeben. Setzt euch zu mir. Mein Rücken ermüdet."

Haldir erhob sich, um mit etwas Abstand neben ihm Platz zu nehmen, doch Glorfindel griff nur seinen Oberarm und zog ihn direkt neben sich, um sich an ihn zu lehnen. Wenigstens hatte er die Muskelkraft für solche Manöver.

„Amalia?"

„Kommt ihr aus dieser Position noch an die Trauben?"

Zumindest bewies auch Haldir mal, dass er Muskeln besaß. Er legte einen Arm um Glorfindel und lehnte sich ihn stützend zur Seite, um nach den Trauben zu greifen. Er ließ nicht einmal los, als er sie wieder gerade gerichtet hatte. Die Hand, die auf Glorfindels Oberarm lag, fuhr diesen Zentimeter für Zentimeter hinab und verfolgte die harten Muskeln unter dem Stoff.

„Ich bin nicht weich" Glorfindel legte den Kopf zur Seite.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet", flüsterte Haldir.

Die Hand ließ von seinem Arm ab und wurde über Glorfindels Bauch gezogen, während Haldir die Umarmung langsam löste. Glorfindel stoppte die Hand auf seinem Bauch mit seiner eigenen und verschränkte ihre Finger.

„Dieser Bauch wird niemals ein Kind tragen, nicht wahr?" Haldirs Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Hauchen.

„Niemals", bestätigte Glorfindel, den Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne gerichtet. In was für eine Stimmung waren sie hier geraten? Es war, als könne er Gefahr wittern. Nicht durch einen Feind, nicht mal durch Haldir … eher durch sich selbst. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Warum ich?" Kein besonderer Ton begleitete diese Frage, eher schien sie ausdruckslos.

Hm … Haldir konnte diese Frage auf viele verschiedene Arten meinen. Jedoch schien es vor allem, als hätte er realisiert, worum es hier ging. Vielleicht sollte er schlicht und ergreifend ehrlich sein: „Weil Ihr stolz seid."

Haldir schnaubte nur und schüttelte den Kopf. Glorfindel legte den Kopf zur Seite, um zu dem anderen aufzusehen, doch es warf nur mehr Fragen auf. Haldirs Stirn lag in leichten Falten, die Lider etwas gesenkt über Augen, die in die Ferne sahen. Nach einem Moment sprach er: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mir mal etwas so Dummes passiert. Zu wissen, dass mit mir gespielt wird und es trotzdem nicht beenden zu können. Das ist erbärmlich."

Ein Gefühl von Schmerz durchzuckte Glorfindel. Wie ein Schwerthieb in die Brust oder das Zischen der Feuerpeitsche auf seiner Haut. Wie das Brodeln der Flamme von Udûn in seinen Eingeweiden. Mit einem Mal war er auf den Füßen und strebte zurück Richtung Siedlung, Haldir einfach auf der Decke zurück lassend.

Seit seinem Tod hatte er dergleichen nicht mehr gespürt.

* * *

Es war Nacht, als Glorfindel aus dem Fenster sah und das Leuchten der Sterne als tranquile Ruhe in seiner Seele spüren konnte. Er seufzte leise und sank auf den Stuhl, den er zum Fenster gezogen hatte. Was für eine komische Stimmung … wie könnten Haldirs Worte ihn an seinen eigenen Tod erinnert haben? Das hatte doch nichts miteinander zu tun.

Er merkte auf, als ein Licht sich in der Dunkelheit des Waldes bewegte. Er schärfte seinen Blick und erkannte in der Ferne einen Elf oder eine Elfe, die zum Waldboden abstieg. Welch ungewöhnliches Geschehen für diese Nachtzeit. Er lehnte sich etwas vor. War das … die Herrin Galadriel? Ja, doch … die Gestalt ähnelte ihr sehr.

Er warf einen Blick zum Bett, auf das er das abgelegte Kleid geworfen hatte. Mit einem Kopfschütteln trat er an die Betttruhe, in dem seine Reisekleidung lag: Hemd und Hose. Er zog die Kleidungsstücke schnell über die Waffen, die er auch in seiner Nacktheit nicht abgelegt hatte und trat in die Stiefel, die er seit seiner Ankunft nicht getragen hatte. Ohne sein Schwert umzubinden verließ er den Talan und steuerte den Platz an, an dem er Galadriel gesehen hatte.

Es dauerte einige Minuten, jedoch stand sie fast an derselben Stelle, an der er sie erblickt hatte. Sie ging erst weiter, als er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte. Ohne ein Wort des Grußes schritten sie nebeneinander her. Sie führte ihn außerhalb der Reichweite der Talane, sodass ihr inneres Leuchten das einzige außer dem Mond war, das ihren Pfad erleuchtete.

„Wie Ihr wisst, liegt es in meiner Macht, die Zukunft zu sehen", sprach die hohe Herrin in die Stille, „Doch sind die Bilder nur Möglichkeiten. Jede Entscheidung kann den Lauf des Webbands ändern. Ich sah Haldirs gebrochenes Herz. Und doch war er in der Lage, sein Schicksal zu ändern."

„Und stattdessen meins zu brechen?"

Glorfindels Kopf schnellte zur Seite. Wie konnte er das sagen? Die Worte waren einfach von seinen Lippen gefallen, als hätte er nicht vor Jahrtausenden gelernt, seine Handlungen zu kontrollieren.

„Euer Herz wurde vor langer Zeit verwundet" Galadriels Blick war dem Weg zugewandt, den sie beschritten. „Ihr könntet es heilen. Doch meine Visionen sagen mir, dass iIr dazu noch nicht bereit seid. Wünscht Ihr nicht, dieses Schicksal zu überkommen?"

„Ich habe mich nur einmal gegen das Schicksal gestellt" Glorfindel legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, an der sich einst das Schwert des Balrogs in seine Brust gebohrt hatte. „Ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob ich es bereue oder nicht. Ich denke, diese Entscheidung werde ich treffen müssen, bevor ich Vaire herausfordere."

Galadriel blieb vor einer geknüpften Leiter stehen, die zu einem abgelegenen Talan hinauf führte.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Glorfindel und sah hinauf.

„Dies ist Haldirs Talan" Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Glorfindel, doch dieser konnte ihre Intention nicht entziffern. „Eure Seele wandelt in Schatten. Ich wünsche nicht, dass Ihr meine Kinder mit euch hinab zieht."

„Ist es dann nicht kontraproduktiv, mich herzuführen?" Glorfindel legte sein Haupt zur Seite.

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und lächelte. Nach einem Moment der Stille nickte sie, wandte sich ab und wandelte zurück zum Herzen der Siedlung.

* * *

Glorfindel stand schier ewig vor der geschlossenen Tür, bevor er die Hand hob und klopfte. Im Nachhinein könnte er nicht sagen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Es schien, als erfülle ihn eine Stille, die sich über seine Gedanken zog. Demnach könnte er auch nicht sagen, wie lang er wartete, bis sich die Tür langsam öffnete.

Er wusste nur, dass in Haldirs Augen nicht eine Spur Müdigkeit zu sehen war und er noch immer dieselben Kleider trug, die er am Tag getragen hatte. Haldirs Blick lag auf seinem Gesicht, bevor er eine langsame Musterung vornahm. Glorfindel fühlte sich unter seinen Augen nackter als wenn er keine Kleider getragen hätte.

„Ich vermute, der entsprechende Name ist Glorfindel?", fragte der Wächter ohne einen Hauch der Verehrung, die die Aussprache seines Namens sonst begleitete.

„Ich … wollte mich entschuldigen" Huh … richtig. Das wäre angemessen. Bestimmt hatte Galadriel ihn deshalb hergebracht.

„Was war das Ganze? Eine Wette?" Haldir verschränkte die Arme.

„Nein, ich …" Nein, er war im Kleid unterwegs gewesen, um Gerüchte über die junge Herrin zu sammeln. Und er hatte ganz nebenher versucht, Haldir zu verführen. Als Zeitvertreib und Wette mich sich selbst. „So etwas ähnliches."

„Ich hätte von jemandem, der solch eine Verehrung genießt, etwas Besseres erwartet" Haldir legte eine Hand an die Tür und begann, sie zu schließen.

„Wartet!" Glorfindel trat einen Schritt vor und somit in den Weg der Tür.

„Was wollt ihr noch? Habt Ihr mich nicht genug gedemütigt?", zischte Haldir.

„Ich ..." Glorfindel seufzte tief. Das war absolut nicht nach Plan verlaufen. „Ich wollte euch nicht weh tun."

„Das fällt euch früh ein" Haldir hob eine Hand, um Glorfindel aus seiner Tür zu drücken. „Verschwindet."

„Nein" Glorfindel fing die Hand und umschloss sie mit seiner. „Bitte, Haldir … das ist kein schönes Ende."

„Und was bitte soll ein schönes Ende sein?" Mit einem gewaltsamen Ruck zog Haldir seine Hand zurück. „Dass ich sage, alles sei vergeben und vergessen? Oder soll ich die Beine breit machen wie ein Menschenweib und euch im Morgen alles Gute und auf Wiedersehen wünschen? Für was haltet Ihr mich eigentlich?"

„Für jemanden, der sehr viel weniger oberflächlich ist als ich" Glorfindel senkte den Kopf. „Das habe ich ja verstanden … normalerweise suche ich mir Partner aus, die so wie ich kein Problem mit einer Liason haben. Es ist nicht, dass ich euch falsch eingeschätzt habe sondern … Ihr habt halt mein Interesse geweckt. Also habe ich mich über mein besseres Wissen hinweg gesetzt und mit euch geflirtet."

„Soll mich das trösten?" Haldirs Lider verengten sich. „Unter dem Strich steht, dass Ihr kein Interesse an mir habt. Warum mir Hoffnung machen?"

Glorfindel spürte seinen Herzschlag. Er spürte ihn im Takt des flammenden Brennens seiner Wunden. Dies wäre der Moment. Dies war die Möglichkeit, sein Schicksal zu ändern. War er bereit dazu?

„Ich habe Interesse" Glorfindel hob eine Hand und legte sie auf Haldirs Wange. Dieser wich weder zurück noch zeigte er sonst eine Reaktion. „Das heißt nicht, dass ich mich auf Ewigkeit binden will, das ist wahr. Aber mir zu unterstellen, du wärst mir egal, ist auch nicht fair. Es gibt nicht nur Schwarz und Weiß auf dieser Welt."

Haldirs Blick fiel auf die Hand, die seine Wange liebkoste. Es vergingen Momente, Sekunden, schiere Ewigkeiten, bevor er fragte: „Und woran seid Ihr interessiert?"

„Ihr schätzt mich ganz richtig ein" Glorfindel trat näher und legte seine zweite Hand auf die andere Wange, sodass Haldir zu ihm aufsah. „An einer Nacht. Keine Bindungen, keine bösen Gefühle."

„Ich habe nicht vor, euer Gespiele zu werden" Ein leichtes Zittern begleitete Haldirs Stimme. Die Nähe beeinflusste ihn.

„Ich habe nicht vor, euch zu benutzen" Glorfindel hob einen Fuß nach hinten und trat somit sanft die Tür zu, die sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. „Was ich tue, ist eine reine Frage von Interesse und Befriedigung. Nicht von ausnutzen. Ich tue nur, was du auch willst. Es geht darum, Nähe zu genießen. Ich kann dich gut fühlen lassen, wenn du es zulasst."

„Ich ..." Haldirs Ohrenspitzen färbten sich rot. „Das ist nicht … ich habe nicht ..."

„Sssch" Glorfindel hob dessen Gesicht zu sich. „Sag einfach stopp, wenn du etwas nicht möchtest."

Nicht, dass er es hören würde. Dafür war er schon lange zu gut. Unter dem Strich stand eher, dass er sich die Freiheit erkauft hatte, sich seinem Schicksal weiter zu beugen. Es war Feigheit. Aber lieber machte er Haldir zu einem Gefäß, seine Feigheit zu überdecken als seinen Schmerz aufzunehmen.

Er war nicht bereit dazu. Vorher wartete eine andere Entscheidung.


End file.
